1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of housings for electronic devices. More particularly, the invention is a hermetically sealed housing for a portable handheld reader/scanner.
2. Prior Art
Animal identification systems increasingly use electronic tags. Such tags offer numerous advantages over conventional tags, particularly in the amount of data that can be stored and retrieved with a reader.
Readers for electronic animal identification tags are relatively complex electronic devices, particularly if designed to operate with a variety of identification protocols. To be useful in the field, a portable reader must withstand a wide range of environmental conditions, including moisture, dust, physical abuse, etc. The housing should therefore be hermetically sealed to protect the electronic components. A portable reader/scanner should also be lightweight and ergonomically designed.